Les chroniques déjantées de Brook!
by Miss Nakami
Summary: Connaissiez-vous réellement Brook? Saviez-vous qu'il avait eu plusieurs métiers avant sa mort? Et même bien avant? Non? Et bien, lisez pour enfin connaître la vérité sur le plus grand squelette de l'histoire de la piraterie! Rating T pour langage parfois un peu cru!
1. Prologue

Connaissez-vous Brook?

Bien sûr que oui, c'était une question rhétorique. Tous ceux qui sont un peu à la page connaissent Brook. Mais enfin, ceci n'est pas le sujet. Ou plutôt si.

Saviez-vous que Brook à eu de nombreux métiers avant sa mort? Et même bien après, alors qu'il était au sein des Mugiwaras! Et il est aujourd'hui mon devoir de vous les raconter. Ceci est donc l'histoire... Non, les histoires du plus célèbre squelette de l'histoire des pirates! Prêt(e)s? Parce que ça va être un concentré de conneries, de logique de squelettes et de blague pas drôle!

Vous êtes sûr de vouloir continuer? D'accord, rendez-vous dans le chapitre 1, qui arrive dans cinq petites minutes!

Bisous bien baveux et bonne lecture!

Miss Nakami-chan, anciennement Eltayass D. Nakami, de retour après 8-9 mois d'absences!


	2. Brook'n Glace

1er chapitre! Amusez-vous bien!

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1_** ** _:_** **_Brook glacier_** ** _._**  
 ** _Moment_** ** _:_** **_Pendant les deux ans, alors qu'il était avec la tribu des Longs-bras_** ** _._**

Vous le saviez sûrement, mais Brook était chanteur afin de subvenir à ses besoins (enfin, surtout pour rester en vie, mais c'est une autre histoire) et à ceux de ses manageurs. Et, comme tout chanteur qui a bénéficié d'une rapide montée de popularité, il a eu le droit à ses propres produits dérivés. D'abord les classiques, comme les figurines, posters, shampoings, sous-vêtements, vêtements tout court, biographie, peluches, CD, DVD... Mais ce qui est resté peu connu dans le monde des produits dérivés fut la glace de Brook.

Cela partait d'un bon sentiment, comme toute attention. Son manager avait reçu une invitation d'une très célèbre marque de glace, qui avait demandé à Brook s'il acceptait d'être l'effigie d'une nouvelle sorte de glace uniquement à base de lait, qui était sensée être bonne pour les os, ce qui faisait que le pirate-squelette était tout désigné pour en être la mascotte.

A peine une heure et trois autographes plus tard, le voilà devant l'enseigne "La Grand'Glace Line", où une magnifique blonde pulpeuse les attendait, légèrement décoiffée, et le tailleur enfilé à la va-vite. Il lui manquait même un bouton de chemise et elle avait une tache rose dans le cou.

"Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je voir votre culotte?

-Brook, imbécile, ne fais pas peur à la jeune demoiselle! S'écria un des managers.

-Vous aurez tout le temps après le shooting, annonça la secrétaire, pas le moins du monde dérangée par les propos de Brook. Suivez-moi, monsieur Yenomevoli* vous attend dans son bureau.

-Yohoho, quel nom très sympathique!"

Brook entra seul dans le bureau du patron de glace. Bureau qui était immense au passage. Tellement immense qu'il possédait un grand canapé près d'une commode dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

"Sûrement là où il fait passer les entretiens d'embauches... Cela me fait des frissons dans le dos, bien que je n'en n'ai plus!" Pensa le squelette.

En face de la porte, un bureau (le meuble cette fois-ci) en chêne devant une large baie vitrée, donnant elle-même sur un balcon en face du Nouveau-Monde. La moquette grise absorba le bruit de talonnette du squelette, et les murs blancs avec des photos de glaces (surtout blanches en fait...) donnaient mal à la tête à notre musicien, même si il était lui-même de blanc re-né.

"Bien le bonjour, Mr Brook. Ravi de vous voir en chair et en os!

-Bien que je n'ai plus de...

-Oui oui, c'était très drôle, hahaha, nous sommes tous morts de rire. Mr, si vous êtes ici, c'est parce qu'une association entre nous ne pourra qu'engendrer de très grands bénéfices! Nous sommes fait pour collaborer!"

Et c'est ainsi que Brook se retrouva avec juste un caleçon devant un cornet de glace, à poser comme un... Mannequin pour magazine. Mais pas un genre très gentil ni innocent. Bref. Il posa donc, et le shooting dura bien... Trois heures. Entre les changements de tenues, les fous rires de Brook quand il faisait un jeu de mots ("-Je vais faire un regard sexy! Même si je n'ai plus d'yeux.. YOHOHO! Skull Joooke!") et les hurlements des photographes, autant vous avouez qu'à la fin, tous avaient un grand verre d'eau avec une boite d'aspirine dans les mains.

Ainsi commença la grande aventure de Brook dans le monde merveilleux de la glace. Les premières semaines, tout allait bien: il distribuait les produits dans ses concerts, les revenus lui permirent même de s'acheter une nouvelle guitare, en forme de requin vert. Les gens adorait la glace, et Brook se trouvait très beau sur les boites, la lumière se reflétant magnifiquement bien sur ses côtes musclées... Même s'il n'a plus de muscles!  
Mais un jour, un grand scandale sanitaire arriva, ébranlant tous les océans.

Les Brook'n Glace, normalement faites à base de lait 100% vache des mers, étaient en fait réalisées à base de lait de sirène écaillé (le lait, pas les sirènes. Quoique...). Et ce fut le début de la fin pour notre pauvre musicien. Fausses interviews, enquête sur sa vie privée et sur l'entreprise de fabrication; il s'avéra d'ailleurs de le patron et ses nombreuses secrétaires couchaient dans la salle de fabrication... Preuves et témoignages à l'appuie, la Marine fit finalement fermer la fabrique de glaces, obligeant Brook à rembourser l'intégralité des revenus engendrés par la vente de glaces.

Cet horrible passade rendit malheureux des milliers d'enfants et d'adultes dans le monde entier et brisa le cœur de Brook et de ses managers.

 _Bien que je n'ai plus de cœur, Yohohohoho! SKULL JOKE!_

* * *

*Yenomevoli: "I love money" à l'envers. Je trouvais ça drôle XD

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier drabble sur la vie caché de Brook!

C'est avec un immense plaisir que je reviens en force, au moins pour ce petit bout d'écriture, et j'espère qu'il vous as plus autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire!

Concernant "Les Larmes d'une Étoile", je compte en faire la ré-écriture, un jour peut-être...

A très vite pour la suite des **Chroniques de Brook!**

Miss Nakami-chan


End file.
